The present invention relates to a burner for powder spray coating.
Conventional type of burners were could not create sufficiently high flame temperatures when fuel gas such as C.sub.3 H.sub.8 or C.sub.4 H.sub.10 and the like was utilized and therefore could not flame-spray the powder material of high melting points, such as ceramics, for example, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3. When necessity should arise to flame-spray powder materials of high melting points, C.sub.2 H.sub.2 was utilized as fuel gas in general. However, since C.sub.2 H.sub.2 has a nature of self-decomposition, it was necessary to keep low supplying pressure, thus making it inadequate to utilize for a job requiring of large quantities of fuel.